Definetely Maybe
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Nick Jonas Song fict. Canción de Fm Static - Definetely Maybe


Un song fict escrito por mí con la cancion _**Definetely**_ _**Maybe**_ de_** Fm Static**_.  
Alguien sugirió que escribiera un song fict, romy_jonas escogio la cancion. La verdad, a mí no me convence como me quedó pero ahí les va; espero que sea de su agrado.  
star*

* * *

Bueno me habían roto el corazón de nuevo. Por que nunca escucho lo que me dicen mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis papas. Cuando vuelva a casa lo primero que voy a escuchar va a ser "Nick, te lo dijimos." ¿Típico? Sí, lo usual. Cero apoyo de parte de mis hermanos, tal vez sea mi culpa por jamás escucharlos y luego dejarlos cargar con todo lo que ellos llaman "Nickpresion". Sí, crearon un termino solo para mí y tiene etapas:  
1. Dicen que me deprimo.  
2. Dicen que me deprimo aun más.  
3. Me siento en el piano todo el día, y me la paso junto a mi guitarra toda la noche.  
Ya casi termino, solo faltan dos etapas mas.  
4. Escribo el triple de canciones que escribí cuando estaba enamorado de la chica en cuestión.  
5. Me recupero después de que ellos logran sacarme de la "Nickpresion".

Cuando lo que parece ser este largo proceso termina supero el momento y al parecer vuelvo a ser lo que ellos llaman un "aguafiestas". No es mi culpa ser el más serio de los tres. Seguí caminando por el pasillo. Salí por la puerta al gran campo de futbol americano, había practica de porristas y como típico Joe mirándolas embobado. Seguí avanzando descuidado mientras canturreaba una de las nuevas canciones que estaba componiendo… Cuando la vi…

"_I met a girl __named Tara  
And she lived in the heart of America  
She like black caddies  
Listened to puff daddy  
Danced until her legs were sore"_

Escuche como sus amigas gritaban por todo el campus pidiendo que les repitiera la coreografía nueva. Era muy hermosa, su cabello rojizo caía atado en dos coletas la hacia ver muy tierna, como si tuviera el alma de una niña pequeña. Repitió la coreografía mientras yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima; parecía ser que la música de fondo era de Puff Daddy, un gusto raro para ser parte del grupo de las "porristas". Se veía que le gustaba bailar, lo hacía con tal vivacidad, entrega y entusiasmo como el que nosotros ponemos en los conciertos. Me acerqué a la bancas y me senté al lado de Joe y corrí lo que parecía ser un bolso negro.

- Cuidado – me dijo mi hermano. – Eso es de Tara.

- ¿Quién es Tara? – pregunté sin mucho interés mientras veía a la chica bailar.

- La que les enseña la coreografía. Ella es Tara, la pelirroja. Y no le gusta que toquen sus cosas…

Tara, ese era su nombre. Tara.

- No Nick, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Ya te enamoraste? ¿No te gustaba Kendra?

- No me gusta Tara, me acabas de decir su nombre.

¿O me gustaba? ¿Quién dijo que el amor a primera vista no existía? Sonreí para mi mismo pero Joe parecía notarlo. No puse más interés en él y me dediqué a ver la práctica.

Cuando las prácticas terminaron, nos fuimos a casa a ensayar un rato lo último que habíamos hecho para la banda. Después de un rato sentí como mi estomago gruñía; como no encontraba mi pase de conducir, le pedí a Kevin que me llevara a un restaurante, o café, no lo sé; uno que quedaba bastante cerca.

"_She worked around the corner  
At a diner with the grouchy owner  
And her boyfriend Shady, dates another girl named Katie  
He loves her definitely maybe"_

Kevin dijo que se quedaría en el auto mientras yo pedía algo para llevar. Típico de mi hermano, él usaba cada segundo útil de su vida para mandarle mensajes a su novia y mantenerse en contacto aunque ella vivía a pocas cuadras de casa e iba a la universidad con él. Entré y fue como un _dejavu_, creo que esa es la expresión correcta. Porque yo venía con la imagen de Tara rondando en mi cabeza; probamente me la cruzaría algún día, la invitaría a salir; y, cuando me dirigí a pedir la comida, un hombre algo molesto empezó a gritar "Tara" lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. Una chica con el uniforme de trabajo del lugar tomó mi pedido sin mirarme a la cara, luego pagué y me dijo que esperara unos minutos. Al cabo de un momento me llamó y tomé las bolsas y vi como su pelo rojizo caía en sus hombros.

- ¿Tara? – murmuré.

- ¿Sí? –levantó la vista con cuidado y se sorprendió al verme. – ¿Tú no eres Nick Jonas? ¿Estas en mi clase de literatura inglesa?

- No lo creo –dije algo nervioso. – No me ha parecido verte nunca en esa clase, solo te vi hoy en la práctica de porristas.

- Sí, tu estás en mi clase de literatura inglesa; eres él que hizo esa excelente exposición sobre Shakespeare y la interpretación de su obra. Me pareció muy detallada, completamente fascinante, y haber expuesto después de Jason que dijo que Macbeth era un simple loco creo que hizo que todos se maravillaran.

- Pero… jamás te vi. Estoy seguro de que te recordaría.

- Es que suelo sentarme al fondo. Aunque adoro esa clase, me es muy complicado seguirla con las chicas del equipo de porristas pasándome notas en clase; sabes que ella aman sentarse adelante.

- Ja,ja. Claro. –Dije sin entender mucho de que hablaba. Me llegó un mensaje de texto de Kevin "¡Apúrate!" – Creo que debo irme –le dije.- Mi hermano me espera…

- Otro día me podrías contar de tu ensayo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vuelvo más tarde? – le pregunté lleno de esperanzas. – A la hora que tu turno termine…

- No puedo esta noche. Mi novio – dijo señalando a Shady, uno de los chicos del equipo de softball. – me está esperando. –Sonrió. – Pero puede que uno de esos días este libre –dijo mientras escriba en mi mano algo. – Ese es mi mail. Luego hablamos.

Salí del lugar y subí al auto.

- ¿Por qué tanta demora con nuestra comida? – preguntó mi hermano mientras dejaba su celular y encendía el auto.

- Me encontré con Tara.

- ¿TU novia líder de porristas?

- No estoy enamorado otra vez Kevin. Solo me la crucé. De hecho, ella me presentó a su novio – no era una total mentira, lo señaló y dijo quien era. – Shady, el del equipo de softball.

- ¿Shady no está saliendo con Katie? –Me dijo él. – Ayer estaban de la mano en "reunión de estudio" de Jason.

¿Shady sale con Katie? No creo, si sale con Tara. Definitivamente, solo tal vez la ama…

"_Don't think I can take it  
Wake me when it's over  
Seems so far away  
I wish that it was closer  
I see you every day  
I'm too scared to go over  
I wonder what she'd say  
I barely even know her"_

No creo que pueda con esto; de nuevo enamorado. Presiento que saldré con el corazón roto de nuevo. Quisiera esperar a que todo esto termine. Me parece imposible que Tara pueda llegar a fijarse en mí. Tal vez si nos conociéramos un poco más, si fuéramos más cercanos podría tener alguna oportunidad.

La semana paso rápido viéndola pasar por los pasillos, descubriendo que compartía más de una clase con ella, no solo llevábamos literatura inglesa, juntos, sino también matemática y física. Si no trato de superar todo esto terminaré lastimado… no quiero… ¿Qué diría ella si la invito a salir? Hemos tan solo hablado una vez, apenas la conozco…

"_How much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker  
So see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me"_

¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar que este amor se haga más fuerte? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí siempre? Cuanto más tendré que esperar mientras todo se siente mas profundo… ¿Qué pensará ella cuando canto para poder calmar mis nervios y poder dormir? ¿Qué pasará por su mente? ¿Estaré en alguno de sus pensamientos?  
Y vuelvo a ser ridículo: "a-pe-nas te co-no-ce- Nick" repitió una voz en mi cabeza: la voz de la cordura. ¿Si yo puedo pensar, lo que podemos calificar de "claramente" por qué ella no puede ver que él es falso con ella y que la engaña? Espero verla pronto, espero que me vea, espero que se de cuenta que significa mucho para mí… más de lo que imagina.

"_I saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over  
It was friday, school was out tonight  
Everything seems to be alright  
I said,  
"Yo are you going to the party at the cove?"  
She said,  
"He is picking me up six again, and I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend."_

Terminó la clase de idioma extranjero. Finalmente todos podríamos ir a casa. Viernes, el mejor día de la semana había llegado, lo cual quería decir dos días lejos de Tara pero también, un fin de semana en el que no dejaría de ir al restaurante en el turno del almuerzo. Caminé por el pasillo y la vi, última imagen suya en su lindo uniforme de porrista con ambas coletas. Todo parecía normal, ella reía con sus amigas y no había señales de Shady cerca; nada podría ser mejor. Decidí acercarme y hablarle.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? -pregunté tímidamente con la intención de invitarla.

- Sí, me va a recoger a las seis de nuevo… -dijo con un tono ambiguo, parecía una combinación de felicidad y tristeza. – No quiero defraudarlo, es mi novio. –me dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

"_How much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker  
So see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me"_

La vi alejarse y golpeé mi cabeza contra el casillero que acaba de cerrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esperando para que esto pare de crecer? Cada vez que hablamos, hace que el quererla se haga mas fuerte. Y va a ir a la fiesta con él… con el que la engaña… No entiendo a las mujeres. ¿Por qué no entiende lo que ella significa para mí?

"_And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker  
She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her  
I saw what really happened all those times he went for water  
When we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter  
He had his hands on  
Every single girl he laid his eyes on  
Hate to break it to you, he's a pylon  
And even when he kissed her  
He was looking over, staring at her sister"_

Llego el lunes, después del fin de semana, el cine, e ir al restaurante y encontrarme a Shady ambos días nada podía empeorar. Pasé cerca a su casillero, ella estaba mirándolo, viendo una foto que había pegado de Shady con un sticker rosa en forma de corazón. Todas sus amigas la bombardeaban de preguntas y ella contestaba placentera y les mostraba todos los regalos que Shady le había hecho hasta el momento; nada del otro mundo podría decir: una pulsera, unos chocolates, un dije para su collar, nada de verdadero valor: nada que tuviera un verdadero significado. Aunque ella sea ciega, yo no lo soy; yo puedo ver como él la engaña; desde que me dijo que él era su novio, lo he estado observando. Cuando estábamos en el cine se escapaba para encontrarse con más chicas, diciendo que iba por agua o por dulces. Cuando ve una chica que le gusta, que le parece bonita, que le parece que puede ser lo que él llama "un buen rato"; no tarda en ponerle las manos encima. Y cuando está con Tara, la besa, está con ella, está con la chica más bella de este lugar; aun así no esta contento, él está mirando a la hermana de Tara. ¿Qué clase de sujeto se consiguió ella? Si este tipo no es lo que llamamos patán, pues no se que pueda ser.

"_How much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singin' myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker  
So see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me"_

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar esto? Entre mas creo que Shady la lastima, más me preocupo por ella, más siento que debo de protegerla, que debo tenerla en mis brazos para que nada le pase, que debo cuidar que no se entere como su novio la engaña tan descaradamente. Solo queda esperar a que ella se de cuenta, ojalá que cuando lo haga no sea tarde y salga terriblemente lastimada.

Y pasaron un par de meses, Tara sigue en las redes de Shady. Estamos a pocos segundos de presentarnos como banda en el baile de fin de año antes de nuestro muy bien merecido "Spring Break". Tara aún no se da cuenta de lo que siento, no importa cuantas veces he ido a visitarla al restaurante, ni cuanto tiempo estoy con ella entre clases en el pasillo, o en el tiempo de estudio en la biblioteca para explicarle mis ensayos. Ella no ve más en mí que un simple amigo. Es una lastima por qué yo no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

- Ojalá esta canción les guste a todos. Es nueva. ¡Y espero que todos tengan un gran spring break!

Se oía a la gente impacientarse y gritar. Spring break, era ahora o nunca… No vería a Tara por casi dos meses si no hacía esto, no se lo diría nunca.

"_I met a girl named Tara  
And she lived in the heart of America  
She like black caddies  
Listened to puff daddy  
Danced until her legs were sore"_

A la gente parecía gustarle así que seguí.

_"She worked around the corner  
At a diner with the grouchy owner  
And her boyfriend Shady, dates another girl named Katie  
He loves her definitely maybe"_

Acabamos de cantar la canción, traté de escribir exactamente de lo que me pasaba. Tara estaba molesta, se notaba en su rostro; pero no exactamente conmigo, sino con Shady. Lo miraba llena de tristeza y rabia mientras él reía y abrazaba a Katie…

Creo que ese fue el último día que vi a Tara antes del Spring Break… probablemente si no hubiera cantado eso en voz alta, ella no se habría ido. Tal vez si no hubiera pensado solo en mí, o más bien si hubiera tenido algo de tacto y se lo hubiera dicho personalmente en vez de arruinar su baile de promoción donde había sido coronada reina.

- Nick, teléfono- gritó Kevin mientras yo veía el folleto de la universidad de Los Ángeles a la que era más seguro que iría: UCLA.

- ¿Aló? –pregunté sin mucho interés.

- Hola Nick. –dijo su voz. Esa voz que se había grabado en mi mente hacia ya casi tres meses.

- ¿Tara?-pregunté extrañado.

- Nunca nos encontramos para que me explicaras tu fabuloso ensayo sobre Shakespeare. –dijo ella mientras se oía un dulce tono risueño en su voz. - Llegué de Austin hace un momento, pasé todo el verano allá con mi familia; después de terminar con Shady me fui de la fiesta y tuve que irme rápido mi vuelo salía y no pude hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en una hora en Pinkberry? De verdad quiero entender ese ensayo, lo necesitaré probablemente cuando estudie literatura en UCLA.

Eso significaba, entre 5 a 6 años de ver a la bella Tara en mi clase, una oportunidad más para mí.

- ¿Y Nick qué dices? ¿Pinkberry en una hora? –insistió.

- Claro. Allí estaré.


End file.
